


By Your Side

by RainingTragedy



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Altough little angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mild Gore, Protective Hide, Yaoi, au-ish, not much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8097382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainingTragedy/pseuds/RainingTragedy
Summary: (Excuse the title)An AU in which Hide managed to follow Kaneki on his date with Rize.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~He knew something was wrong when that woman walked in, it was in her eyes, and Hide also knew that he couldn't  let his best friend go alone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> With a little bit of self-indulgence, reading fluff and angst, and many other things. My big cauldron pot made this piece of crap.
> 
> In other words, enjoy this! (This chapter may be rushed but this is the prologue, other chapters will be longer)
> 
>  
> 
> Also remember this is an AU, so things will be different . Eventual smut will also occur.

It happened so fast.

The sound of flesh tearing apart, a flash of red and unbearable pain on his shoulder was all Kaneki could register before it felt like he was taking his last breath. 

"KANEKI!"

_Hide?_

A forceful shove made Kaneki fall down to the cold ground, barely hanging onto consciousness. The girl, Rize, following after.

"You little bitch! How dare you disturb me while I'm eating?" A snarl. Kaneki watched threw half lidded eyes as the binge eater's kagune emerged out from her back again. His blood painted her lips and the front of her dress. His best friend standing few feet away.

Then there was a snap of metal, a crash, and Kaneki felt himself getting forcefully dragged away in a hurry. His wounds screaming for it to stop. He let out a pained cry.

"Kaneki? Kaneki! L-look at me, help is coming okay? Kaneki?" Hide sounded like he was sobbing, looking down at him and crying.

"I-I knew there was something wrong with her! I s-should have stopped you! I fucking knew it!"

Kaneki blinked slowly, it was then he noticed that his stomach was bleeding. He coughed, a warm liquid flowing down the corner of his mouth. 

"H-Hid-de..." he coughed more, faintly hearing the sirens in the distance, feeling his friend held him tighter. "Kaneki! Kaneki? S-stay awake okay?" He felt Hide lift him up as gentle as possible, he watched as the reds mixed into blues, and listened the voices fade and mix together. It felt like it grew all the more colder out that night.

_"Hide..."_

His world faded into darkness.

* * *

 

Blinding white, was the next thing he remembered. Sterile room with a Sterile bed. All white. How did he get here? Wasn't he supposed to be dead?

He opened his eyes more, looking around. "I see your awake." A nurse, with matching white clothing replied sweetly. "You've been out for awhile, it's a miracle your here."

Kaneki blinked in response, a minute of hesitation before he remembered, "W-where-" the nurse interrupted, "Your friend? Well, he's been coming in everyday to spend some time with you, he should be here soon" she smiled. "Let me go inform the doctor!" She said in a hurry, rushing down the white hallway. Leaving Kaneki alone in the room. He tried to move his torso to get in a comfortable position, but that just led to more pain. He winced, laying back down. He turned his head ever so slightly to the door, which seemed to burst open.

Hide

"Hey Kaneki!"

The room seemed to get more brighter then.

 

 

 

 


	2. With you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, this one is longer. I am very happy that people like this story, thank you all

"Hey Kaneki"

Hide.

Kaneki looked over to his friend, who, as always, had a beautiful smile plastered on his face. Hide closed the door quietly and walked over to the side of the bed. Pulling a nearby hospital chair over.

"How are you feeling? Anything hurt?" Hide asked concerned, as always. How did he ever deserve a caring friend such as Hide?

"I-I'm a little sore-" a sigh "-but I'm fine..." Kaneki replied quietly, he watched as Hide scooted closer to his bed.

"That's good, the doctors said that you have healed some since-" Hide paused, Kaneki went stiff. "-Since  _that._ " . Hide plastered a smile back onto his face, warm chocolate eyes sparkling once more, as if nothing ever happened. Kaneki tried to smile back, he was only slightly successful since the pain was coming back, around his stomach area. Hide had his "concerned face" back on, watching Kaneki squirm uncomfortably.

"You okay?"

Kaneki looked into Hide's eyes, "M-my stomach.." Kaneki groaned lowly. Hide put his hand on top of Kaneki's pale one. "Let me get the nurse, you may need some more medicine." He squeezed his hand tightly, smiled, and walked out to find a nurse. Kaneki felt the warmth that was on his hand leave him, he sighed. Waiting for Hide to come back.

* * *

 Hide managed to find a nice looking nurse fill Kaneki's medicine. He waited outside of his friends room, as the nurse asked, quite impatiently. Kaneki was okay, Kaneki is awake and alive and breathing. He wasn't bleeding out on the cold ground, he was healing. Hide had to keep reminding himself that.

After some time the nurse came out, smiling at him. Nodding before she left in the opposite direction. Hide wasted no time getting back into his friends hospital room. He closed the door behind him and smiled at his best friend, now sitting  up (with the help of pillows) watching him come in.

"Like what you see?" He teased. Kaneki blushed, and looked the other way out the window. "Hide? H-how long was I-I sleeping?"

Hide watched as his friend admired the view out the window, "3 months" he replied "The doctors thought you wouldn't pull through, but you did." Kaneki looked over to him, "it's a miracle you even survived Kaneki-" a whisper "I was scared you wouldn't-" Hide stopped there, unable to finish the sentence as Kaneki reached over weakly to hold his hand. Like he did before, Kaneki now squeezed his hand.

"You s-saved me though" Kaneki replied timidly, "If you weren't there, if you didn't follow me, I wouldn't be here."

Hide looked down, it was true. Everything Kaneki said was true. He made it just in time that night, if he wasn't there- Kaneki would- would be...

He shook his head, banishing the thought.

"Anyway, you should be out of this place in a couple weeks. All that sleeping helped you heal Kaneki!" He chuckled. Kaneki blushed, but then paused when he realized that they were still holding hands. He looked down, Thier fingers were intertwined in the perfect way, he didn't want to pull away. Why did he go on that "date" with- _her_ \- anyway? When right here-

If it was possible, he felt his face heat up even more. Hide was his friend! There's no way!

Hide noticed Kaneki's reaction, watching as he tried to cover his face with his hands without jostling his injured shoulder. He chuckled, and shook his head in a joking manner.

Little did Kaneki know,Hide felt the same thing.

* * *

 It was a week and a half before Kaneki could once again eat solid food. It was a miracle that he even could considering his injury. Hide visited everyday after school, telling Kaneki about his day and the drama that ensued. 

Today though, Hide brought him a hamburger to eat, stating "You can't  be eating trash all day! You need to gain weight to!" In which Hide sounded like a mother scolding a child. He managed to eat half of the burger, before the nurse came in to change his bandages.

"You seem to be healing nicely." She commented. Kaneki blushed and watched as she wrapped the last of the bandages around his shoulder. "I think he would like to her that!"

Kaneki paused "He?"

"Yeah, the boy that always comes into see you, Nagachika was it? You two are so cute together!"

Kaneki went red, shaking his head in denial.

"Uu-um, i-its not l-like that!" He explained, "W-were j-just friends!"

The nurse giggled, and then winked at him.

"Don't worry! Your secret is safe with me!" She put a finger over her mouth, as if she's shusshing someone, and exited the room.

 Kaneki shook his head in embarrassment, hearing familier footsteps enter the room as always.

"Something wrong?" Hide asked, sitting in down in his usual spot. Kaneki sighed, "N-no, i-its nothing" he watched as Hide raised his brow, skeptical, but he didn't say anything on the matter. Hide smiled instead,

"The doctor told me your healing nicely, you should be out of here in a month, just in time for your birthday!" He said excitedly. He paused before saying "So, what do you want?"

Kaneki shook his head, "You don't have to get me anything Hide."  _You already saved my life...._

Hide smiled more, "No way, if it's your birthday, then you better as hell believe that your best friend is getting you something!"

Kaneki blushed, feeling Hide holding his hand again. It seemed to have become a habit between the two of them this past week and a half. He felt the warmth from Hide's hand spread onto his, he looked into Hide's chocolate eyes and smiled slightly.

Hide looked down, Kaneki smiled, really smiled, for him. 

Kaneki was here, he as safe. 

Hide looked back up into his friends stormy eyes and smiled back. Interlocking Thier fingers together. Words didn't have to be said, they were both happy, they were both content, and everything was going to be fine as long as they had each other. 

Hide will make sure of it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors! This chapter was not edited or reviewed, yet. I also may add more to this later, next chapter will be up in a couple of days!  
> And let me know what you think, have any ideas? Suggestions? 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, this school week was really tiring and I was only fueled by Ramen (as always) Also, sorry this chapter is short, but I just wanted to get it over with so we could get the the main plot on Kaneki's recovery and eventually Thier relationship! (Which may come very soon!)
> 
> So enjoy this chapter!

As Hide said, it was only a month until Kaneki was allowed to go home. However, the doctor recommended a wheelchair for the first couple weeks out of the hospital, due to his serious injury. Hide happily obliged, and even offered to wheel Kaneki around for the time being.

"It's getting cold out so wear this," Hide handed his own warm jacket and scarf to his friend "I don't want you getting sick after just getting out of the hospital!"

Kaneki looked over the garments, looking up at Hide "W-what about you? You can catch a cold to you know!" Hide chuckled at Kaneki's statement, pointing to his own jacket that he was wearing.

"It may not look like it but this is actually really warm!" He smiled "Besides, my apartment isn't that far away!"

Kaneki felt his face heat up, but put on the jacket anyway.  _It smells like Hide..._

He shook the thought away just as quickly as it appeared. He let Hide help him into the stiff wheelchair, making sure to pick up a bag of Kaneki's clothes, and started to wheel hid friend out of the black building passing the nice nurse that teased Kaneki every morning it seemed. Kaneki just blushed at her and smiled, Hide looked questionably at the interaction but didn't say nothing, bidding his own farewell.

* * *

Hide wasn't kidding when he said it was getting colder outside, it was unbearable! Kaneki buried his nose into the warmth of Hide's scarf.

"Oi, look at it this way, this means your birthday is getting near! 20 more days Kaneki!" Hide giggled

"Your still not getting anything for me." Kaneki replied

"Yes I am."

"No, your not."

"To bad there's no arguing!" Hide said, picking up his pace "We'll be at my apartment soon."

Kaneki paused "Y-your apartment?"

"Yeah, I already told you we were! And like I would leave you in your apartment by yourself!" Hide exclaimed, his apartment came into view.

If it was possible,Kaneki's face got even more red, this time, it wasn't from the cold.

Hide stopped them in front of the apartment building, and opened the door so they can enter. He wheeled Kaneki further into the building, grateful that there was an elevator. As they waited, he heard Kaneki sneeze-  _and if that wasn't the cutest sound he didn't know what was_ \- he looked over to his friend, his numb red cheeks hiding his blush, 

"You better not get sick on me now 'Neki!" He teased. Kaneki looked away in embarrassment.

Just then the elevator door opened, and while it was a little awkward maneuvering Kaneki into the small space, they managed.

* * *

 

It was a couple hours later when Kaneki and Hide got nice and comfy on the couch, watching cartoons that Hide insisted they watch, instead the usual horror movie they would watch. The heat was cranked up since the temperature outside dropped into the single digits. Kaneki was wrapped in a fluffy black blanket while Hide was dressed in his grey sweatpants and bright yellow hoodie. Both content with the comfortable silence.

While Kaneki had his eyes focused on the TV, Hide watched his friend from his seat on the couch. Usually his friend would have his eyes glued to a book or any form of literature, but this time they were glued to the colorful images on the cartoon. Blues and pinks, purples and greens dancing in his grey eyes. The black blanket covering his small frame.

It's hard to believe that after that night they would be like this months later, on a couch, watching cottons for fucks sake. Hide thought- that his friend- the one thing that mattered to him was almost taken away by that woman- in such a short span of time.

Hide sighed inwardly, looking back to the TV. 

_He should have told Kaneki that day when he had the chance, it could have prevented all of this he could-_

"Hide?" Kaneki broke him out of his trance, staring at him with concern. He smiled, "Yeah?"

Kaneki looked in the other direction, pulling the blanket tighter around him,

"Thank you"

Hide paused, but stayed silent nonetheless. He didn't need to ask what it wasfor.

Kaneki looked back at him, staring directly into his eyes, "Why?"

Hide frowned for a moment, a rare occurrence 

"Why what"

"Why did you put yourself in danger Hide? Why did you come after me that night if you knew?" Kaneki asked "You could've gotten yourself killed!"

Hide stared, shocked before speaking "You're my friend, I couldn't let anything happen to you."

"B-but"

"I didn't get hurt, you did, and if I wasn't there Kaneki you would've died! I would have been alone!" 

Kaneki stayed silent, he watched tears gather in Hide's chocolate brown eyes, threatening to fall.

"I can't lose you too, Kaneki" Hide whispered, the tears never feel but Hide's words made Kaneki feel like thousands of daggers were stabbing his heart. He scooted closer to Hide, daring to wrap his arms around his friends neck. His head resting on Hide's shoulder, face buried in the crook of his neck. He felt Hide wrap his own arms around his slim waist.

This must have been crossing all friendly borders but for some reason it felt natural, like he was meant to be there, wrapped in Hide's embrace, held like a lifeline.

The cartoon being long forgotten, the tendrils of sleep pulling Kaneki into a dark oblivion, content in his friends arms.

Hide blushed as he felt Kaneki slump against him. Arms still around him, maybe what he wanted to tell Kaneki that day could still be said, they could be what Hide always wanted them to be.

Keeping the thought locked away, he joined his friend in dream land. Tightening his hold on Kaneki even more.

_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors! See ya next time my readers!


End file.
